2pstartfandomcom-20200213-history
Knubby Awards
' Knubby Awards' are awards created by 2P START!, which wrap up each season of their podcast series, 2P START! Live! . The "Knubby Awards" represent everything in the world that is knubby , especially elbows and knee caps, typically all that is special to 2P START!. Winners of the awards receive their trophies in JBEG form through email. There have been a total of 2 Knubby Awards episodes to date, being podcast Episodes 47 and 100.List of 2P START! Live! episodes Knubby Awards 2008 For Knubby Awards 2008, everyone who had made guest appearances in previous episodes of 2P START! Live! left voice messages, which were played during the episode after a short highlight clip of their appearance.Episode 47: 2008 Knubby Awards Edition The winner of the 2P START! Official Contest was also announced to be Anon, who received a free t-shirt.All the contestants Award Winners *Most Influential Fan: Dash *Best of 2P START! **Comic (given by Tim): Comic #39: Untold Origin / Comic #40: Embrace Your Destiny **Podcast (given by Ray): Episode 40: Sonic and the Black Doom Edition *Comment of the Year: ???, for the comment, "you should have spent 2 weeks on making a good comic instead of this one, and you're right about the 2P START! popularity chart. This comic used to be good two or three issues ago" Comic #9.Comic #9: Tim's Take: Artist's Block Overcome *Best / Worst game of the year ** Ray's choices: *** The Best: Super Smash Bros. Brawl *** The Worst: Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games ** Tim's choices: *** The Best: Bioshock *** The Worst: Mario Super Sluggers *Worst Black Doom Award ** Ray's choice: Okami’s watermarked cover art (from Episode 26) Episode 26: Portfolio Edition ** Tim's choice: Pre-order debacle at Toys ‘R Us (from Episode 6)Episode 6: 120 to 12 Edition Knubby Awards 2009 During Knubby Awards 2009, special guests called in during the show, including Mario and Sonic. Recipients of a Knubby Award this year also each received a free t-shirt. Episode 100: 2009 Knubby Awards Edition Award Winners *Best Moment From Season 2 of 2P START! Live!: Ray's commercial attack during the election of the next president of the united gamers. Episode 51: Mud-Slinging Edition *Best Musical Misfit Suggestion: Monty on the Run by Kvb (from Episode 93) Episode 93: Still Too Noticeable Edition *Best Comic During Season 2 of 2P START! Live! ** Ray's choice: Comic #115: Ray's Adventures in Dating ** Tim's Choice: Comic #123: The Power of Teamwork *Best Fanart: Apkinesis with this work Blue Starlight Comics #2P: Start? *Best Podcast: 2P START! Live! (by a mere 2 votes) *Best Fan-Submitted Question: "Why is it so hard for Ray to get a girlfriend?" by Black n White (from Episode 86) Episode 86: Now Taking Your Calls Edition *Most Die-Hard 2P START! Fan: Mark Lindemulder, with this document *Ultimate Black Doom Award ** Ray's choice: Werehog’s joystick controls for Sonic Unleashed (Wii) (from Episode 55)Episode 55: Animal Crossing Unleashed Edition ** Tim's choice: Play Sega website (from Episode 67)Episode 67: Two Years Old Edition References Category:2000s webcomics Category:Comedy webcomics Category:Video game webcomics Category:2000s webcomics Category:Comedy webcomics Category:Video game webcomics Category:2000s webcomics Category:Comedy webcomics Category:Video game webcomics